The objectives of this research grant are: 1. To study the effect of aging on the structure of alpha crystallin. 2. To determine the effect of aging upon lens protein synthesis. 3. To relate geriatric cataracts to changes in the structure of the lens proteins. 4. To consider the effect of aging upon the structure of beta and gamma crystallin.